Oni's Grace
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: uh, this is a Rokushion. and you'll have to figure our the rest on your own.
1. Chapter 1

Oni's Grace

Part 1: Reality

Chapter 1A: A day with Grace.

I was walking to the bus on yet another boring school day. Today my thoughts wandered to Kingdom Hearts, as usual, and I started daydreaming about Namine. She's probably the best girl character in the game, even though she doesn't fight, but her unwillingness to fight is probably why I like her the best. She and Roxas make a great couple, but every time I think about her I feel sad. Whatever. The bus pulls up and I walk on and sit in the third seat on the right, as always, next to my friend Katy. She takes out her Ipod and we listen to music the whole way to school. When we got to Rockwell High School, we went to our lockers and got our books. We talked to Jasmine and Lily until it was time for class. I went to English with Jas and we were learning about haikus. Then math, then gym, then science. Nothing really important. We went to lunch and we all sat in the same spot as usual.

"Hey Grace?" asked Lily

"Yeah Lily?" I said

"How did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change your hair. It was black, like usual, but it turned blue and your eyes turned from blue to green."

"You must be imagining things." I said, because things like that could never happen. We continued talking about little stuff and making each other laugh until the bell rang. We gathered our stuff and headed to our classes. I went to History with Lily and the whole time she was peeking from behind her auburn hair at me, her violet eyes boring little holes into my skull. I tried to ignore her. History was a fascinating thing to learn about. We were learning about the Middle Ages, where people were lucky to reach past their 10th birthday. Meanwhile in Mexico and South America the Mayans and Aztecs had already invented toilets. I had already learned this, though. My thoughts drifted to the fanfiction I had read yesterday. Then they turned to what Lily had had said earlier. What if she was right? What if my hair and eyes had changed for a tiny moment? Maybe it was like, I don't know. I forgot, I usually forget things when weird ideas come to me. Maybe Lily was just seeing things. The bell rang and I gathered my things and went to my favorite subject, art. I had this perfect picture in my mind today, Namine sitting on a little bench under a window with the sun shining on her with colored pencils scattered around her. She's drawing a picture in her sketchbook of the same scene, and that Namine is drawing the same thing and on and on, until the last really visible picture. Kairi will be sitting on the bench under the window. I have art for this hour, but since next hour is study hall, I just stay in here and draw. My friends tease me, telling me I have Xion' looks, but Namine's drawing skills. Whatever. I'm halfway dome with the pencil sketch when the bell rings for the end of the day. I'm a slow drawer, but my pictures are really detailed. I put my sketchbook in my backpack and get on the bus with Katy. We sit and talk until I reach my stop and I walk home. My mom greets from her desk calling out that I can have an apple for my snack. Yum, apples. I grabbed my apple and climbed the stairs to my room to do my homework- ugg, math- and look up fanfiction. I found one, Riku and Mai. I read that until my dad came home and it was time for dinner. Then I ran back upstairs and read some more. By the end of the day I was done with more than half. The next day was Saturday; my parents both had to work that day. My mom is an author, but on the weekends she works at burger king for some extra money. My dad is a cop; in fact he's the chief of police in my city. So when I woke there was no one here. I got up, made myself breakfast and read more, when I went to bed the night before all I could think about was that story. My imagination sometimes runs away without me. I had finished Riku and Mai and most of Ikari, when my Katy called. She wanted to have a sleepover that night, and I said I could come. I packed up my bags and went upstairs to read more. I was done with all that Immani Faith had written for Riku and Mai 2, I guess I'm a really fast reader, and went downstairs to grab my stuff to go to Katy's when the phone rang again.

"Hey Grace?" it was Lily.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Uh, Katy told me to call you. We got in a crash on the way over; she's going to the hospital because her arm got cut up pretty bad. Can you come to the hospital?" she asked urgently

"Ohmygod!" I gushed out, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, oh, can you call Jas too? Get here fast, the doctors don't know if she'll make it." Lily's voice was getting heavier, like she just got injected with pain meds.

"Alright, Bye." I hung up and grabbed my purse to stuff things in. I shoveled my wallet, a few books, my sketchbook, and a bunch of color pencils in. I scribbled a note to my parents and put it on the table. _Be back soon, at hospital, Lily and Katy got in crash, I have the car, back by 10. Grace._ I yanked the keys off the table and ran to the car. I sped to the hospital, picking up Jas on the way. When we got into the lobby I went to the gift shop and grabbed a stuffed panda off the shelf and bought it. The nurse showed us to the room that Lily and Katy were sharing. Katy's usually beautiful dark face was deathly pale and Lily had a bandage around her head with a big red spot. I took Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows out of my bag. I handed it to Lily and she smiled; this was the book she had been begging me to bring to the next sleepover so she could borrow it. I put the stuffed panda on the little table that was next to Katy. Katy's eyes fluttered ever so slightly and she shifted.

"Grace?" she asked me. I smiled weakly.

"I'm here Katy." I barley whispered. I felt one of those thoughts, the ones that I couldn't remember, but I ignored it.

"Tell me about Recira." She murmured. Katy was like my little sister; she was two years younger than me and had a fascination with elves. Recira was a character that we created when I was in 8th grade and she was in 6th. I used to come up with little stories about her that I told Katy. We hadn't talked about her in months. I smiled and started talking.

"Recira ran through the forest on her swift Elvin legs. She stopped at the weeping maple and sucked in its sweet fragrance. She sighed and continued running. The Nals were close on her trail; she might not escape this time. 'They are so slow!' she silently laughed to herself. They were loud too; she could hear them even at this distance. She looked down at the bundle in her arms. The sad panda. She smiled down at it and kept running. She decided to take the trail that her mother had shown her months before. Suddenly a trap was thrown over her head and she was tangled in it. The Nals laughed at her. 'Stupid girl! The earl will pay plenty for _two_ things that were never meant to exist.' Suddenly-" I was cut off by a doctor coming in he motioned for us to follow him, and I did.

"Girls, she's not going to make it." The doctor whispered. "Do her parents know what happened?" I shook my head.

"I left a message on all their answering machines, but…" I trailed off.

"I see. She is in a great deal of pain. I think that she was waiting for you guys. Please, can you guys ease her into death as best you can?" he asked us. We nodded and walked back into the room. I sat on the edge of her bed and continued her story, stroking her hair like I would with my cousin when she was sick.

"Suddenly the net was cut by another girl, Olivia, the other girl that wasn't supposed to exist. Recira smiled and they fought together, killing and scaring away the Nals. Recira turned to Olivia. 'Olivia, I bestow on you the title of Recira. To be carried down until everyone can coexist peacefully.' Olivia had a tear in her eye and hugged Andraste, who was now Anne, the girl who was born in a mountainous home, who danced in the rain, who dreamed of leaving. Olivia nodded and took the amulet from Anne. 'Be safe, Andraste.' Anne said. She held a tighter grip on the baby panda and ran into the sunset, her time was up, but Andraste would protect them. And the next Andraste would protect them. And the one after her. She ran and ran, until she got to her old home, where she kept the panda and taught her daughter to dance in the rain, to dream." I finished and Katy opened her eyes fully. I smiled at her and felt a tear escape.

"I'll miss you." she said as she closed her eyes for a final time and her heart monitor reported that her heartbeats were fainter. I leaned down to her ear.

"Run Recira. Do good wherever you go. Learn. Live." I whispered. The monitor beeped long and high pitched. My tears fell faster and thicker. I closed my eyes and a sob escaped my lips. I had no idea what was going on around me, all I could feel was the tears streaking down my face. I finally cleared my vision long enough to see my friends' faces. Lily looked like she was in shock, her eyes were dry and her mouth was open. Jas was silent, the most silent she ever was in her whole life. There were tears streaking down her face. I held Katy's hand. It was still warm. Her face was fixed into a sad smile and her eyes were lightly closed. No one would ever see her dark brown irises again. Suddenly the heart monitor picked up a faint beep. Then another, and another. Katy's eyes fluttered and she smiled.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" she asked. My jaw just about hit the floor and I hugged her.

"Hey, she just came back from the dead, give her some air!" Lily said laughing. I just smiled and handed Katy the panda.

"I'm gonna name it-" I cut her off

"Sad, right?" I asked her. She had about a hundred pandas. All named sad.

"Nope. Happy." she smiled as I rolled my eyes.

Chapter 1B: Attack.

I watched silently as I tracked the Heartless car racing down the street. It swerved and smashed into another car. Oh no! That's Grace's friends! I had to keep her safe, but this was far from it. Diz had told me that if she went into a depression or shock she'd be awoken and die. Or something like that. I followed them to the hospital invisibly. I could only save her after she dies. Grace was so sad when Katy died, I almost turned visible. I lifted my keyblade and hit Katy's heart with light, forcing it back to earth. I watched as she ran as that character that she and Grace had created back to earth. I inwardly chuckled and shook my head. I almost laughed when Grace hugged her almost back to death. I sighed as I ran my hand through my blonde hair. Diz said that she'd wake up soon. I could hardly wait. Namine would be so happy now if she were alive. I opened a portal and watched silently.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hi! Roxy here, this is the second chapter of Oni's Grace! Hope you enjoy it! Um, it's a little dark.***

Part 1: Reality

Chapter 2A: That Sums It Up.

Over the next few days I began to feel strange. My parents didn't seem to notice, and my friends didn't see much of me because it was spring break. I felt like I was living in a dream, waiting for something to wake me up. One night everything got even stranger. I was watching TV, when suddenly I was in my bed. I tried to throw off the covers but an exquisitely beautiful moth landed on my finger. It was shimmering blue and purple. Suddenly it opened its mouth to expose a row of fangs. I screamed, but it bit me and I slowly drifted to sleep. After that I never got hurt. I had become clumsy because I could never clear my head of the sleepiness that seemed to follow me. I cut myself when I picked up a knife, but no blood came out. I burned myself when I was cooking, but my hand wasn't red and it felt cool. Whenever I glanced in a mirror my hair seemed to shine purple for a moment, then turn black. Everything seemed misplaced. I put a glass of lemonade in the fridge, but the next morning it was gone. I knew my parents never drank it, and they hated things going missing. By the end of the week my room was all but bare. I knew something was wrong, but something inside my brain told me not to tell anyone. Then, all of the sudden, the fog of sleepiness lifted and I could see. I still felt like things were unreal, especially how sometimes I caught the walls rippling, but I chose to ignore it. Soon it was time to go back to school. My mind couldn't grasp any of the subjects, even history. My appetite slipped, and all I could eat were little bits of food. My parents didn't notice, I had been seeing less and less of them. One day I was walking into second period math, when I slipped. I hit my head on a desk. The sleeping fog hit me again, and I didn't feel anything. The blood rushed out of my head and a popular girl stepped in it and screamed. Then all I saw was blackness. I awoke a few days later to the sound of a doctor telling my friends that I wasn't going to make it. Only Katy was hopeful, she thought that I could come back like she did. But I already knew. They surrounded me and asked what I wanted to do. I asked them where my parents were. Jasmine looked at the others before she faced me.

"Grace, they got in a car wreak. They both died." She said quietly. The fog was still in my brain, so I just nodded numbly.

"And, what's wrong with me?" I asked. Lily answered this time.

"Uh, the doctors aren't sure. But when you hit your head it caused severe trauma and they said that you are too weak to fight the sickness and the injury. We're lucky you even woke up." I nodded again. They asked me again what I wanted to do. This is my last day. I thought about reading, but I wanted to do something. I loved reading, because it let me escape. But I can't escape this. I wanted to draw. I knew where I wanted to go. There was this circle of trees in my backyard. Actually, it was the woods, not my backyard, but still. In one of the trees it was hallow and I stored my drawing pens in there. My friends helped me there and I sat at the base of a tree and drew. I drew the scene I was in my friends curiously looking around at the trees, me sitting and drawing. The whole scene, down to the last knot in the tree trunks. I smiled at it and wrote a little note by my signature. "To my friends, I couldn't live without you but it seems you will have to without me." I looked up at them to see them staring at me.

"You guys have to share it." I told them as I handed the sketchbook to Katy. They all looked at it for a while and I leaned back and closed my eyes. I welcomed death. Life was tiresome, especially this one. My dreams had been to leave, to live. But it seems that I was never destined to leave this boring state. I took a deep breath and died.

I looked down at myself. I was standing in front of my body. Strange. I looked down to see my purple hair curling around my shoulders. Purple? My clothes were strange too, a tight black top with electric blue strips of fabric crossing my front and tying at the back of my neck and the bottom of my back. I had long dark jeans on too, they were ripped and scratched, but I knew that when I got them they had been whole. I looked back at the scene, my friends were calling to me, but it was too late. I walked out of the clearing hearing frantic shouts of "Grace, Grace!" I turned my back and walked away. I swallowed hard as I heard Katy's sobs, but I kept walking. I walked until I stopped at thee top of a building. I sat and stared at the horizon. I laughed at how strange it all was, and now I was watching the sunset on the edge of a building, like Roxas, Xion, and Axel in Kingdom Hearts. When the stars came out I wasn't tired, I figured out that I was invisible the next day. I stole some apples from a cart. That seemed like the only thing I wanted to eat. I stole a sketchbook and drew. I stole a bag and some books. On the third day after I died I attended my own funeral. _That_ was weird. I watched as people said ho great I was and stuff like that. I started laughing at the whole thing. I went back to the top of the apartment building that I had been staying at. I never slept, and I just sat and drew in the light of the streetlamps. I sighed. This isn't how it's supposed to be.

Chapter 2B: Ready.

I wanted to go meet her badly. Diz told me to wait, and I did reluctantly. She looked the same as she should, but Diz told me that she remembered nothing. I followed her, invisible even to my own eyes. I almost pushed her back from the ledge of the building when I saw her sit on it. I didn't want it to happen again. I sighed and went back to fight the heartless that had been doing things all over town. They had already killed a few people, all that looked like she did before. I summoned my keyblade and attacked.


End file.
